1. Field of the Invention
A clothes line supporter specifically structured to support in a supplementary fashion a plurality of parallel arranged clothes line by movably attached and adjustably positioned support elements wherein the overall height of the support assembly may be varied in accordance with the support required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drying of clothes, cloth, and similar type articles are clothes lines by exposure to the suns radiant energy has long been a popular and useful practice. In current time such practices have been returned to rather than utilizing automatic and electrically powered clothes dryer due to the intent and demand for energy saving devices. In addition such energy conservation is specifically encouraged when equivalent practices can be conducted through the use of abundant radiant energy rather than electricity which ultimately utilizes fossil fuel through the increased use of electricity.
Typically the support for clothes line incorporates at least two and frequently a plurality of permanently installed poles having a T-shaped cross bar located at one end thereof which are permanently affixed in the ground or other surface on which the entire clothes line assembly is mounted. Due to the fact that wet clothes or the cloth material being dried can be extremely heavy supplementary support facilities are frequently required to bolster the clothes line when ladened with the wet clothes thereon. This is particularly true when the length or runs of the clothes lines are extended beyond more than a few feet.
Typically such supplementary devices merely included a plurality of elongated poles or like structural element having a V-shape cut out portion at one end thereof for the engagement of individual clothes lines. The opposite end of the support pole would merely be wedged into the ground.
Obvious disadvantages occur with the use of such devices. Such disadvantages include disruption or over turning of the structure during high or even mederate winds. This of course dirties the wet clothes and defeats the entire purpose of using outdoor facilities for drying.
Other supplementary support devices are existing in the prior art and are commercially available. These devices are generally represented by the structures disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 96,183; 1,059,921; 1,061,851; 1,164,138; 1,332,323; 2,734,640; 3,145,965; 323,044.
While the above structures are operable in their specifically intended application, devices of this type frequently suffer from the problem of being overly complex and therefore too expensive to purchase and/or maintain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a supplementary support facility capable of augmenting the support supplied by permanently installed clothes line pole wherein such a support assembly may support a plurality of lines and may be adjustable along its longitudinal axis to vary the degree of support offered as well as the overall height between the ground and the clothes lines on which wet clothes may be attached.